sobrevivir
by kobatel
Summary: Despues de la muerte de sirius un desconocido lo ayudara no slash HPNT


Sobrevivir

Habian apenas pasado dos semanas de la muerte de Sirius Black y era ya de noche, alli en la torre de astronomia se encontraba un abatido Harry Potter quien no podia dejar de pensar en todos los hechos que habian ocurrido ni tampoco habia podido dejar de culparse asi mismo y de sentir rabia contra voldemort por matar a toda la gente que mato, a dumbledore por no decirle la verdad a bellatrix a snape y contra el mismo por dejarse manipular tan fácilmente, si solo hubiera sido mas abierto y escuchado a sus amigos como demonios pudo ser tan tonto, aparte de todo estaba esa profecia ESA MALDITA PROFECIA!!!!. Desde ese entonces apenas habia probado bocado de comida y apenas dormia un par de horas al dia, de lo debil cayo dormido.

_Alli se encontraba en esa horrible pesadilla de nuevo claro que en realidad eran imágenes enviadas a su mente x voldemort viendo como voldemort torturaba y mataba a cada uno de sus amigos otra vez y harry incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo aparte de recibir el mismo dolor, ya estaba cansado de todo esto de simplemente dejar que lo controlen y no solo voldemort sino tambien de dumbledore y de todos harry se encontraba simplemente cansado de todo simplemente tenia deseos de salir de ahí y simplemente descansar ya no le importaba nada pero ahí es cuando todo cambio, las imágenes comensaron a desaparecer y lo ultimo que harry escucho de ese horrible sueño fueron los gritos de furia de tom._

_Harry se encontraba en un lugar raro y mientras se puso a mirar precia que no habia nada en ningun lugar solo una puerta parecida a esas de oficina y por curiosidad trato de abirla._

_Genial! – grito harry – lo unico que me faltaba ahora estoy en un sueño totalmente extraño y ahora a esperar a que me despierte o alguien me encuentre y lo haga._

_Entonces la puerta comenzo a abrise y salio un hombre de unos 20 -25 años_

_Bien entonces podriamos hablar un poco hasta que despiertes- dijo una voz que salio de la puerta harry; nunca antes habia escuchado sin embargo le parecia extrañamente conocida._

_Quien eres tu!? – pregunto harry sin importarle mucho sus modales._

_Eso no importa mucho pero al menos deberias darme las gracias por sacarte de ese horrible sueño- dijo mientr tras cerrar la puerta._

_Harry viendo que tenia razon y que era mil veces mejor estar en ese extraño lugar que vivir el dolor otra vez -Bueno gracias y disculpa mis modales es que sabes ya estaba cansado de esos sueños._

_No te preocupes he visto tus sueños y no son para nada placenteros no te puedo culpar por estar de mal humor después de eso._

_Y ahí harry se dio cuenta de algo – Un momento tu no eres un sueño xq sino ¿como detuviste a voldemort?_

_Jaja muy listo la respuesta a la primera no es muy difícil al parecer el tal voldemort y tu tienen un tipo de conexión y yo simplemente transpace su conexión a mi._

_Quieres decir que ahora estoy conectado contigo- harry dijo_

_Solo temporalmente- el hombre contesto._

_Por cuanto tiempo-a harry se le subieron los animos por el librarse de esas horribles pesadillas al menos x un tiempo._

_Pare ser honesto no lo sé- el hombre_

_Osea que ahora durante mis sueños vendre aquí-harry_

_No este lugar es solo temporal tambien,-y mirando a lo que a harry le parecio una especie de reloj de mano el hombre continuo- no queda mucho tiempo mira no te voy a mentir la verdadera razon que estoy aquí es para ayudarte a superarte, te he estado observando durante un tiempo y dejame decirte algo la culpa por la muerte del tal cedric y del tal sirius no fue para nada tu culpa.- el hombre_

_Pero si yo solo…-harry_

_SI TU SOLO NADA-grito el hombre- disculpa por el grito pero es la verdad mira he visto ambas ocasiones y te puedo decir que ninguna es tu culpa x mas rapido o fuerte que hayas sido no habrias logrado nada era humanamente imposible para ti salvarlos.-el hombre_

_Harry estaba ahí mirando el piso visiblemente llorando._

_Mira harry, ¿puedo llamarte asi no?- harry asintio levemente- fuiste muy valiente en ambas ocasiones en la del muchacho incluso pusiste tu vida en peligro solo para poder cumplir su ultima voluntad de traer su cuerpo contigo de nuevo a howgarts y en la segunda lo fuiste aun mas ir a rescatar al ser que para ti significaba el padre, un hermano mayor y un amigo aun asi tengas que enfrentarte al mago mas poderoso de los ultimos años mira no se tu pero eso se le llama amor que es un sentimiento del cual nunca deberias avergonzarte aun haya sido una trampa no habia forma de q tu lo supieras._

_Pero lo de Sirius ...-harry iba a continuar_

_Y dale con los peros-dijo el hombre otra vez parecia que iba a enojarse-¿acaso tu lanzaste la maldición que lo lanzo por el velo? NO! ¿Acaso fuiste tu el que lo quiso ver muerto? NO! Entonces deja de culparte, si de algo estoy seguro es que el te queria mucho sino no huiera estado ahí y que si huebiera tenido que morir le hubiera gustado morir de esa manera protegiendote._

_PERO AUN ASI EL ESTA MUERTO Y NO HAY YA NADA QUE SE PUEDA HACER- grito harry con todas sus fuerzas._

_Y ante la sorpresa de harry el hombre asintio-Correcto harry el esta muerto y no hay nada que puedas hacer asi que tienes que seguir adelante, claro que puedes estar triste por su muerte pero tu crees que el le hubiera gustado verte asi, no claro que no ¿no es verdad?- el hombre_

_Como si tuviera algo para seguir adelante- harry_

_Quieres decir la profecia- el hombre dijo_

_Claro pues que mas – harry- nunca podre vencer a voldemort es mucho mas fuerte que yo, no tengo posibilidad alguna ante el-_

_En eso si puedo ayudarte-el hombre_

_Que quieres decir- harry _

_Muy facil mira si quieres puedo entrenarte se mucho sobre esto en un tiempo fui un guerrero, ademas he estado investigando sobre tu profecia y parece que tienes mas poder que el no tiene- el hombre_

_Quieres decir que soy mas poderoso que el- harry_

_Eso no lo se, lo unico que se es q tienes gran potencial y tienes grandes poderes que si quieres puedo ayudarte a liberar- el hombre_

_Si claro que remedio me queda ademas sino lo mato yo el puede destruir al mudo ah maldita profecia!_

_Ya calmate quieres sino no va a funcionar-dijo el hombre y harry se calmo un poco_

_El hombre se puso a hacer extraños movimientos y de pronto una luz dorado salio de su mano hacia harry a quien le dio de lleno el golpe y este salio volando._

_Disculpa harry debi advertirte que te iba a doler un poco- el hombre_

_Un poco si claro si no estaramos en un sueño me hubieras matado y ademas …- y harry se detuvo porque se sentia algo diferente, algo que nunca habia sentido, se sentia como la energia daba vueltas alrededor de el, como si lo llenaran de poder._

_Bien ahora solo necesitas entrenamiento ya yo te lo dare, te contactare durante tus vacaciones mientras tanto deberas entrenar fisica y mentalmente no te preocupes que con tus nuevos poderes necesitaras muchisimo menos ejercicio que una persona normal ademas de muchas energias extras.- el hombre_

_Wow- fue todo lo que harry podia decir su cabeza aun estaba dando vueltas ante todo esto y por la energia que el sentia que le seguia llegando._

_Bien harry es hora de irme por ahora y hora de que te despiertes pero antes toma esto- y el hombre le dio una especie de collar con un colmillo_

_¿Qué es esto?- pregunto harry_

_Algo para evitar que voldemort entre a tu mente hasta que puedas entrenar bien en oclumancia xq nuestra conexión esta apunto de romperse- el hombre_

_Bueno no se que decir mas que gracias x todo- harry dijo mientras se puso el collar_

_De nada ahora hasta tus vacaciones harry- el hombre_

_Adiós- harry dijo mientras que se todo se puso oscuro._

_Harry se levanto estaba en la torre de astronomía y pensó en el raro sueño y al tocarse el pecho se sobresalto al sentir algo, cuando lo vio se quedo sin palabras al ver el collar, entonces no fue un sueño después de todo._

_Creo que tienes mucha razón quien quiera que seas-dijo harry para si mismo y pensó ahora si tengo una oportunidad para acabar contigo maldito ahora tengo una posibilidad vivir, después dijo-mama, papa, sirius no habrán dado sus vidas en vano eso se los juro-_

_Y de pronto harry escucho un fuerte ruido en su estomago- creo que es hora de comer – se dijo asimismo en un mejor humor._

_Se levanto y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta alguien se le adelanto y la abrió de golpe dándole de lleno en la nariz y escucho que alguien dijo- ¡OH x merlín ahí estas harry no sabes como nos has tenido a todos preocupados!_

_Harry reconoció a la persona era nada menos que Nymphadora Tonks se le veia muy mal como si hubiera estado llorando._

_-Hola tonks- fue todo lo que harry pudo decir antes de que ella se tropesara y harry la cogiera antes de que se cayera al piso_

_(x si aca en esta historia tonks se fue a howgarts después de lo del "accidente" del ministerio para cuidar de harry)_

_-gracias harry no tenias que hacerlo sabes pero.. oh harry te esta saliendo sangre de la nariz que has estado haciendo-tonks_

_-de nada y la nariz es debido al portazo que me acababas de dar-_

_-harry lo siento mucho no queria hacerlo deberas ahora estar enojado conmigo xq soy tan torpe- dijo tonks cuyo rostro estaba apagado y parecia que iba a llorar._

_- no te preocupes tonks no me dolio- dijo harry limpiandose la poca sangre que le salia por la nariz- ademas me sirvio para probar algo._

_-¿Ah?- tonks_

_- no te preocupes después te cuento ahora xq no vamos a desayunar no sabes el hambre- dijo harry sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo y pensando que el portazo apenas le dolio cuando la noche anterior lo hubiera dejado inconsciente._

_Que te paso te vez mejor que des pues de la muer.. lo siento harry- dijo tonks _

_Harry se sintió recontramal pero al ver que tonks se sintio verdaderamente muy mal se acordo que sirius era familiar de ella asi que agarro todo la fuerza que tenia para no sentirse mal y agarro a tonks por los hombros y le dijo:_

_Mira tonks no te pongas asi, he estado pensando y lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que a el no le hubiera gustado que ninguno de nosotros estemos asi, es verdad que me duele mucho su muerte como supongo que a ti tambien pero si realmente lo querias no debes sentirte asi xq el murio x nosotros para que nosotros podamos vivir y para que hagamos algo bueno con nuestras vidas- harry logro decir asombrandose a si mismo._

_Tonks tambien se asombro mucho al escuchar las palabras de harry, todo lo que acababa de decir era cierto y le dijo a harry- tienes razon me asombraste con esa declaracion se nota que has crecido mucho harry- mas de lo que crees penso para ella misma_

_Si de repente dijo harry de repente, y asi se dirijieron al gran salon para el desayuno._

_Continuara……_

_Este es mi primer intento de ff_


End file.
